<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist by LivinLaVidaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488258">The Artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa'>LivinLaVidaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, let the boy live free and filthy, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5. The Artist</p><p>Wynne and Barkspawn have a disagreement on artistic expression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day on the road the party finally pauses to make camp. Alistair and Elissa hitched up the tents as Morrigan prepped a broth for what Leliana would catch on her hunt. Sten stood at the outskirts of camp keeping an eye out for any trouble. The camp was calm and quite. Until Barkspawn dashed past Sten with a mage staff in his mouth.</p><p>Barkspawn stood there panting and slobbering all over the wooden staff. "Uhh... Morrigan?" Elissa asked and arched an eye brow at the witch.</p><p>"Tis not mine." Morrigan stated unimpressed.</p><p>"Get back here, you-!" Wynne came running from the direction Barkspawn came from. Barkspawn didn't give her anytime to catch up, he weaved around Morrigan and crashed into the tents Alistair and Elissa had just propped up. Barkspawn made a poor attempt at hiding underneath the toppled tents. <em>Heeeey!</em> Alistair complained at the war hound but Barkspawn kept rummaging around awkwardly with the staff in his mouth.</p><p>Everyone, minus Barkspawn, looked to Wynne as she tried to catch her breath. Once she noticed all the eyes on her she just huffed a breathless laugh. "I may have underestimated his intelligence." Wynne offers for an explanation. Barkspawn, now tangled in a ruined tent, barked in agreement. Wynne took three long strides to take her staff back from the hound, but Barkspawn quickly gathered it back into his jaws and sprinted behind Elissa. He growled at Wynne who tried to approach them. </p><p>"Hey now!" Elissa chided, "Barkspawn! This isn't how we treat our friends!" Barkspawn whined in responce.</p><p>"I fear I may have earned his ire, my dear." Wynne chuckled. "I teased him a little too much about making his tail long and swishy and turning him a brilliant shade of violet. Let's call it an artistic disagreement." Barkspawn growled again at the older mage.</p><p>"Aww poor boy." Elissa giggled as she croched down to pet Barkspawn. He relaxed as she ran her hand across his head, he dropped the staff into Elissa's free hand and she tossed it back to Wynne, who had surprisingly quick reflexes. "You're pretty just as you are, aren't you boy!" Barkspawn excitedly barked his approval and Elissa pulled the war hound in to kiss his head. As she pulled away she scrunched up her nose, "Ugh! Barkspawn, you're beautiful but you reek!" </p><p>"Perhaps I should have settled on bathing him." Wynne cracked a smile at Barkspawn who could only whine disapprovingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>